IM Weirdness with Akira- Sepphy and Selphie!
by Freddy the Magical Elf
Summary: The inspiration for my story "Sepphy 'n Selphie", done with my friend and very good writer Akira Silveracious Majere! Go read her stuff now!
1. Part 1:Selphie and Sephiroth...AGAIN!

SELPHIE: Trains!  
SEPHIROTH: MURDER!  
SELHPIE: TRAAAAAAAAIIIIIIINNNNS!  
SEPHIROTH: DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!  
SELPHIE: You're absolutely no fun at all, Sephiroth! And PUT DOWN THAT SEVERED HEAD!  
SEPHIROTH: But I LOVE my mommy-**kiss**  
SELHPIE: EEEEW! YOU'VE GOT PURPLE SLIME CRAP ALL OVER YER LIPS!  
SEPHIROTH: Your cuteness offends me...  
SELPHIE: TRAINS!  
SEPHIROTH: Yes, I realize we are at a Train Station...  
SELPHIE: ::squealing:: Trains! Wanna hear my Train Song?  
SEPHIROTH: No.  
SELPHIE: Okay, it goes like this...  
SELPHIE: (stmping her feet and clapping in a hoedown beat) TRAINS TRAINS I LOVE TRAINS, YESSIR, I DO! TRAINS TRAINS--  
SEPHIROTH: (rasiing sword to the sky) HOJO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
SELPHIE: Yee haw! Trains, trains, TRAAAAAAAAINNNNNS!  
SEPHIROTH: Dearest girl, silence, or I will have to rearrange your twisted little face.  
SELPHIE: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
USAGI: ExCUSE me, that is a COPYRIGHTED wail!  
SELPHIE: okay, fine...BOO HOO HOO! IRVINE SAID I'M PRETTY!  
SEPHIROTH: And then he slipped the roofies in your ginger ale.  
SELPHIE: (stops crying) Whaa...? How'd you know?  
SEPHIROTH: I slipped roofies in his ginger ale...  
SELPHIE: WHAT?  
SEPHIROTH: Didn't you know? Your buddy Kid Rock goes both ways.  
SELPHIE: NO!  
SEPHIROTH: In fact, he goes every which way but forward, if ya know what i mean...  
SELPHIE: AUGH!  
SEPHIROTH: Ahahahaha! Now you will be forced to break up with him!  
SELPHIE: Why?  
SEPHIROTH: I just told do you why...!?  
SELPHIE: ::ponders all this:: You know what...  
SEPHIROTH: What? You're going to break up with that so-called Pimp?...  
SELPHIE: I LOVE TRAINS! ::sings:: TRAINS~ They take you places! TRAINS~ How I love them- TRAI~...  
SEPHIROTH: SILENCE, insolent child! Your pathetic love of trains offends me!  
SELHPIE: Tee hee, your just jealous `cause I'm cuter... and I have a WEBPAGE! HA HA HA!  
SEPHIROTH: _; I almost took over the world! So you're webpage means nothing to me! Besides, what drugs are you on to think your cuter!  
SELHPIE: Tee hee, I saw Cloud in a skirt... But, you know... I like trains... 


	2. Part 2: Sailor WHAT?!?!?!?

Akira NBE: SIR, DO YOU WANT ONE OF MY GOD DAMNED FRESH FLOWERS? ...AND I SAY SIR, IT WILL ONLY COST YOU A GOD DAMNED GIL! ...BECAUSE IF I DON'T... IF I DON'T I CAN'T DEAL WITH IT! AND THEN I'LL BE... NOTHING BUT... BUT A DEPRESSED BAG OF DRUNKEN GARBAGE!  
SelphirothStrife: LOL  
SelphirothStrife: Too bad she didn't say that  
Akira NBE: See, that's how I would be if I was Aeris...  
Akira NBE: It be bad ass...  
SelphirothStrife: 'I AM, LIKE, TOTALLY BECOMING ONE WITH THE, LIKE, PLANET, YOU KNOW? BUT, LIKE, PROFESSOR HOJO HAS SUCH LOUSY, LIKE, FASHION SENSE! IKE, ICKY!"  
SelphirothStrife: Then I would not cheer at her death scene  
Akira NBE: In the name of the Planet, I shall run around and wakc stuff with my staff!!! I am Sailor Flower Girl!  
Akira NBE: Same here....  
SelphirothStrife: I dislike anyone who's against extensive palstic surgery! For love and silicon, I am the Heavily Enhanced Sailor Suited Soldier, SAILOR TIFA!  
Akira NBE: In name of those with lung cancer, smoker, and ah, #$%#$%!@ ^@#$%#$ %^&$% to hell, you $%^$%^@$%! Shera were's my goddamn tea!!! Bad mouthin, smokin, Sailor Cid!  
SelphirothStrife: In the name of perfectly spiked hair, delightfully sexy bods, and cranky-ass taciturn main hero characters, I am SAILOR CLOUD! In the name of short guys, i will say 'LET'S MOSEY!"   
Akira NBE: With awesome hair, sexually appealing eyes and body, girls would die for me at my whim... I am GOD of all Sailors in my bushenouness! Gorgeous Sailor Suited Sephiroth! In the name of Jenove and my fan club, I shall burn down towns and kill fathers!  
SelphirothStrife: I don't like anyone who gets in my way! In the name of Da-Chao I will Kawaii you to death! For the adoration, consummation,a nd acquistion of Materia, I am SAILOR YUFFIE!  
Akira NBE: I may have a gun on my arm, but I still climb a mountain, kill innocent people in the name of Anti-ShinRa stuff, and have a white daughter!!! I am Sailor Barret!! In the name of coal, I shall smite you!  



End file.
